


Dance

by HeathenVampires



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Frozen 2 (2019) Spoilers, Implied Incest, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Frozen 2 (2019), There's a wedding, and dancing, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21774016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeathenVampires/pseuds/HeathenVampires
Summary: Anna might have to share her wedding day with all of Arendelle, but more importantly she gets to share it with both Elsa and Kristoff.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Kudos: 24





	Dance

**The prompt for this was based on a scene in one of my HTTYD stories, The Things We Do For Love. If you've read that, you might recognise said inspiration scene.**

**Contains some spoilers for Frozen 2, mostly the ending scenes. Also heavily implied incest and polyamory.**

-EA-

No sooner than the formal announcement of their marriage and the kiss that went with it was done did Anna let her posture slacken just a _bit,_ though she straightened up with a barely-concealed sigh when she saw that damned camera come out. Damn photography. Her corset was laced up a bit too tight, to 'highlight her assets for her husband', or whatever other nonsense ideas the women who'd insisted on dressing her came out with. Kristoff liked her _assets_ just damned fine when Anna was in a nightie or just dancing around in her lounging clothes.

Though his eyes almost popping out of his head when he first laid eyes on Anna _had_ been funny, the mirth wore off the longer Anna felt like her ribcage was being slowly crushed out of existence. Who needed to breathe, right?

"I'm so happy!"

Olaf pranced around with his bowtie on - clothes didn't quite agree with him even now, but he wanted to make an effort _somehow_ \- and beamed up at Anna before congratulating her and hugging her leg.

"Me too Olaf."

After greeting a few more well-wishers, the crowd began to thin a little and Anna saw something that took her breath away in a whole new way. Or rather, _someone._

"Anna. I mean, Your Majesty."

"Elsa!"

Her sister giggled lightly, looking utterly resplendent as she held her arms out toward Anna. The sun glittered on her white-blonde hair that still laid loose and free to be stirred by light wind, and the light also sparkled on the snowflake patterns that laid themselves in the fabric of the dress. Elsa crafted it especially for her sisters wedding day, and honestly Anna didn't think Elsa had ever looked quite so ethereal, otherwordly, as though the spirit of ice had merely inhabited a shape to attend the wedding even though Anna knew that perfect smile so well.

"You look absolutely beautiful Anna."

Anna felt her cheeks warm, happy to hide her face a little in the side of her sisters neck, her chilled skin helping to cool Anna's flush a little.

"You look amazing too. Not that you don't always, but... you know what I mean."

Anna managed to reign herself in before she began babbling; Elsa had that effect on her, but with the entirety of Arendelle all around them, Anna had to keep _some_ composure as the Queen. Still holding Elsa's hand, they both gazed up at the statue of their parents. Anna shuffled closer and Elsa instinctively put her arm around her sisters shoulders, Anna reaching up to hold her hand that way.

"They'd be so proud of you. Today, and every other day. Arendelle is clearly thriving with you as Queen."

"Hey, I had a great example to follow. And I bet they're proud of you too, holding up your side of the bridge and taking care of the other spirits."

After a few minutes quiet reflection together, a throat cleared behind them. Pulling apart, Anna turned to see Kristoff standing there.

"Hey, not to interrupt but could I steal my wife back?"

"Of course. Thank you for allowing us a moment."

Kristoff nodded at Elsa, his smile warm and genuine as Anna kissed Elsa's cheek before she folded herself in to her husbands side. He was wonderful like that, and Anna knew how lucky she was to have him love her so completely, and offer her the acceptance she needed to love Elsa still, even as she loved Kristoff and married him happily. It was nice to be as lucky as her mother, to marry for love rather than politics.

"Don't go disappearing, Anna's saving you a dance. Mingle with us common humans for a bit."

Elsa nodded, letting out a light giggle at Kristoff's insistent comments before she turned and seemed to melt away into the crowd, allowing Anna to finish the accepting of congratulations, still thinking about ripping off her corset so she could _breathe_ again.

"Having fun my Queen?"

Kristoff asked as they twirled together in their first dance as husband and wife, Sven just off to the side with Olaf mimicking the spins and steps on his back, an indulgent eye roll showing the reindeer was doing his best to behave as cordially as possible for Anna and Kristoff's big day.

"Best day ever. Except remind me to kill whoever put me in this damned corset."

Kristoff snorted, still wonderfully _himself_ despite the formal attire he'd donned for the occasion. Anna hadn't been lying when she said she preferred him in his usual gear - she'd fallen for him as he was, not as some high nobility. Just as he'd fallen for her in all her chaotic, awkward glory, though he seemed equally happy to let that evolve to include her regal, bossy Queen-y glory.

"I'll cover for you if you wanna go hide in the bathroom and loosen it up a bit."

"I knew there was a reason I married you."

He laughed again as the song they danced to came to an end, pulled her close for a sweet kiss and squeezed her gently (around her shoulders, above the corset because he was wonderful like that), amber eyes so full of love as he gazed down at her.

"I think I will" Anna commented to him quietly, before turning to those assembled "I will return in just a moment, but I encourage you all to join in the dancing."

She tossed a wink to Matthias, who blinked and flushed before he nodded, clearing his throat and turning to his lovely date to ask her for a dance. Elsa was off to the side herself, bright blue eyes on Anna all the while and a soft smile on her lips. Anna gestured with her head for Elsa to follow, and follow she did, slipping in to Sven's empty stable as it was the closest place with a closing door.

"Help me loosen this up a little? I'm dying here."

Elsa nodded, Anna fumbling to hike up her wedding dress so cool, nimble fingers could access the ties. A few ties at the top loosened was enough for Anna to draw a few deeper breaths in, so she reluctantly dropped her dress and turned back toward Elsa, who's eyes had dropped to ensure the corset was still... doing it's job. Before thoughts could go any further, the stable door opened and an aide stood there, eyeing the sisters closely.

"Your Majesty, Your Highness... what are you doing?"

"Elsa was helping adjust my corset. I hardly think I could have done it in the courtyard for all to see."

"Of course! My apologies for interrupting."

Stammering a few more apologies, the aide excused themselves very quickly. Anna sighed before letting Elsa pull her close, foreheads resting together.

"Guess we should go back out."

"Indeed. Not that the accomodations aren't lovely."

Elsa gestured around them, Anna unable to keep from laughing.

"Yeah... come on, I owe you a dance and there's no room here."

Back outside, Anna returned to Kristoff's side. He smiled and asked quietly if she felt better, which Anna answered positively. As a new song started up from the band, Kristoff gave her another squeeze before his hand on her lower back nudged her along.

"Go on, get your dance."

Anna beamed up at her husband, pulled him down for a kiss that left him blinking, dazed before she skipped a little in her excitement over to Elsa. Elsa insisted she 'didn't dance' much of the time, but she never turned Anna down. Holding her hands out, Elsa took them and they stepped close together. Affection between the two was a common enough sight that nobody questioned them dancing together, especially when Elsa was no longer a permanent resident of Arendelle and so they had more sister-time to fit into shorter windows.

Sliding her arms up around Elsa's neck, Elsa slipped her arms around Anna's waist and the two stepped together. There was no finely tuned specific routine to it, just the two of them in their own little bubble with nought but the music and each other.

"I miss you, and I'm so glad you're here."

"I miss you too, but you know I'm always here."

Elsa brushed her fingers over the spot where Anna's heart thumped steadily beneath, perhaps a little quicker for Elsa's hand on her skin.

"I know. You're still coming down for a few days after my honeymoon right?"

"Of course, I promised didn't I?"

Anna nodded, melting against Elsa's cool body as the music began to slow. As the final notes swelled in the air, Elsa kissed her forehead and trailed fingers along her arms, fingers clutching a little tighter before they parted. Kristoff headed back to them slowly and slipped an arm around Anna's waist, but he had a warm smile for Elsa and she returned it, Anna quite certain as she stood between the two that they were _exactly_ who she'd wanted to spend her wedding day with.

-EA-

**Here, have some... fluff, I guess?**


End file.
